User talk:Unsub-Genius6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Leo Jenkins! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Re: Cannibals The Gina King and John Malone articles are already categorized under "Vampirists" (a person who has a large desire for blood), which in turn is categorized under "Cannibals" (as vampirists are a subsection of cannibals). By categorizing them as "Vampirists", we're already indirectly saying those two are cannibals and there is no need for a "Cannibals" category. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:07, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: My Edits I keep undoing your edits because they're either incorrect in the context of the articles, or do not make any sense whatsoever. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23 Well you just unedit Leo Jenkins he is a budding serial killer because he only killed 2 people which makes him one and Kaman Scott is a serial arsonist because he set bulidings on fire to kill his victims and Robert Johnson think about what else will he do with died women corpses beside Necrophilia which is incredibly gross :You need to watch those episodes again, and also read the definitions of the categories you're using. :*Leo Jenkins is NOT a "budding serial killer" because he is supposed to have a consistent M.O. and victimology, as well as the extreme likelihood that he'll kill again. While he was close to getting to three, all he wanted was a cure to what he believed was his infection. Had he gone down a different path, or had his first or second victims done something to satisfy him, he was likely to stop. :*Kaman Scott set his VICTIMS on fire, not BUILDINGS. If any buildings burned down, that was an unintentional byproduct of what he did to his victims. Thus, he's not a serial arsonist, at least not in the classic sense. :*Robert Johnson took his victims' bodies as trophies. As far as I know, there was NEVER any implication that he was having sex with the corpses. :You are jumping to conclusions, my friend. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:03, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Blanking my userpages Immaturely blanking out both my homepage and my talk page isn't doing you any favors here. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:25, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Wow, you seem mad. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:21, June 18, 2017 (UTC) "Deceased" vs. "Deceased Criminals" Please do not forget to remove the "Deceased" category when adding the "Deceased Criminals" category. It'd be very superfluous to have both when one is more accurate and narrow than the other. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:30, July 17, 2017 (UTC) You're not listening to what I have to say... UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:40, July 17, 2017 (UTC)